Pure Blood
by Killjou
Summary: What if the teleporter in was further away than just a few hours? An extended version of Ben and Reinrassic's trip on Turrawuste in Alone together. Impiled slash and alien cuteness, but nothing heavy.


(23/11/13 Re-edit! Fixed some grammar and awkward phrasing.)

This is really just continuing drabbles smushed together into a brightly coloured package for your convince of both Ben and Reiny's time together on Turrawaste during the episode Alone Together (uber-slasy title alert!) After watching this episode for the 50th time I realised there could have been so much more moments of them surviving together and building their relationship, and getting to know each other. I mean, they landed on this planet that was made entirely of sand and was used as a relay station of some sort, and the teleporter just happened to be convinently a few hours (give or take) away? No, I say, no! A few days away! Let the adorable Ben/Reiny goodness fester and grow as they face much more challenges in the wasteland!

WARNINGS: slash between different species (oh noes!), but nothing further than a hug and lots of thinking, and ... no, wait, that's about it. Enjoy! So no probs. But still M. Cause my stories always tend to have some kind of adult theme(s) lurkin' about.

* * *

><p>Reinrassic III was sure this was the lowest point in the pinnacle that was his life.<p>

They had been travelling through the dusty and barren wasteland for what felt like eons and had hardly made any progress. Reinrassic wasn't sure if they were even moving in the right direction, and was only heading in the direction the human pointed out because his superior sense of navigation was telling him it was the correct way to go.

In actual fact he had no clue where they were going or which way the transporter was located. This was only one of the small things on a horrendously long list that were grating on his already frayed nerves. The very first was the human he was forced to travel with.

That horrid… _thing_ behind him knew where it was due to that infernal device attached to his wrist. Their progress might have been quicker if the human underdog lead, but hell if Reinrassic was going to allow that mutt in front of him. It had already proved itself far more of an abomination than the common example of its species, and Reinrassisic wanted no more to do with it. All he had to do was force patience on himself until he was able to get off this planet and back into the war effort.

Problem was, said thing was making it very hard for the Highbreed lieutenant to ignore it.

'10 paces, human,' Reinrassic lowly growled for the fifth time as his sensory facial antenna picked up the humans location behind him, which was far closer than the Highbreed was comfortable with. He could feel the filth in the air every time his olfactory glands inhaled, even at the small distance it now was.

'What? Come on! I'm not _even_ that close-'

Reinrassic chose to ignore the pathetic human's protests, trudging onwards in the dry heat of the desert planet. Apparently though, the human wasn't going down without a fight.

'Hey, no, you listen to me—' it started as it increased it pace to catch up with the Highbreed, overtaking him and barring his way. 'This is getting ridiculous.' It moved closer, jabbing it's forearm in Reinrassic's direction, completely forgetting it's place in the universe. 'We've been—'

Reinrassic swung his arm out, mildly surprised when the human ducked and rolled to the side, a bit clumsily, but overall managing to forgo his attack. He made no attempts at another attack and merely stood there, staring with hate at his forced companion.

'You will, I repeat so your underdeveloped primitive mind will understand-,' Reinrassic ignored the human's angered noise of disagreement, ' -you _will _keep your **filthy** transite-rotten _carcass_ away from me, or I will not hesitate to end you puny life,' he growled, clenching his fist.

The human squared off to the Highbreed, crossing his arms in an attempt to look more imposing. To Reinrassic, he failed. 'Just what makes me so filthy?' he demanded. 'Why am I so disgusting?' He held the Highbreed's glare and even had the gaul to step closer, prompting Reinrassic to flex his pointed fingers threateningly.

'That,' Reinrassic stated firmly, 'is a terribly stupid question. Your species never creases to surprise me-,' here he paused in order to look down at the human with nothing but disgust, '-at how truly incompetent they are.' He turned in order to continue forward but though better of it and turned back to scathingly add on; 'Or how truly incompetent_ you_ are.'

'_Hey_! Now that was just uncalled for!'

The human's voice had no meaning to him, and he continued on, his head raised high. When he felt the human suddenly run towards his yelling 'Stop, I'm not finished with you!' he barely thought twice about pivoting gracefully on his feet and catching the human square in the middle with his claws.

It flew backwards a sizable distance, but not as much as Reinrassic would have liked. He scowled to himself, already passing the shocked human in the sand and heading in the previous direction they had been travelling in, deciding to forgo anything the human had said about distance earlier. It was wrong, of course.

It was not long before the human intervened yet again. It called out from behind him, a slight frown in the it's voice as it yelled; 'You're going the wrong way!'

Reinrassic didn't stop. 'Your opinion is mute. Cease speaking now.'

'I'm not lying! You are going the wrong way to the Transporter.'

Reinrassic snarled in frustration and whirled around to see the human still in exactly the same spot he had been thrown, his small hands clutched around his midsection and his equally as small and insignificant face looking his way. Reinrassic mentally frowned at the human's position; it seemed he had hurt the human much more than he had thought so. Humans were extremely delicate though, so he wasn't surprised much.

He slowly drew nearer to the human, retracing his steps gingerly on the sizzling sand.

'How am I to be sure you are not tricking me? You have every right to have lead me the wrong way.' Reinrassic was taking no chances. The human probably wasn't hurt at all.

Even so, the human's gaze was steady and strong, and Reinrassic found it slightly unnerving.

Wincing, the human pushed himself to his feet unsteadily, a hand still cradling his stomach. Reinrassic watched, unimpressed.

'Listen, Highbreed,' the human stated, and this time it was him ignoring Reinrassic rumbling in displeasure at being referred to as 'Highbreed' and not his correct title. 'You and I both know that we need each other to survive here. Can you really take down whatever is out there by yourself?'

'No, I do not know it,' Reinrassic snapped irritably. 'And you do not look as if you would be much help. You are weak. Useless. Without that _thing_ on your arm, you are nothing. '

The human frowned at Reinrassic. 'Harsh blow,' he growled, his hand unconsciously travelling to rest on the Omnitrix.

Reinrassic snorted. 'Do not antagonize your intelligence moreso than necessary. I did not touch you at all, and it was not harsh.'

The human let out a strange groan that Reinrassic found painfully annoying and raised its gaze to the bright sky. 'Listen, this isn't gonna work. I know the way, so how about we just focus on getting to the teleporter and home with minimal contact between us? Trust me, I don't like this anymore than you.' To prove his point, the human narrowed his oddly shaped visual orbs at Reinrassic. Reinrassic met the human's hard gaze and turned away, watching the far off horizon. A tense moment passed.

'Alright, filth,' he finally growled. '10 paces. _Now._'

* * *

><p>As time passed the the searing day gradually changed to freezing darkfall Reinrassic wasn't sure when the human's vile influences had started to creep into him like the Bloroxian plague. And he was quite unable to admit that somewhere, some small part of him was steadily, weakly at first but soon growing stronger as more time passed with the human, <em>agreeing<em> with the mutt. And positively the very worst of all was that the human was currently walking right next to him in the dark of this planet's moonless night. And Reinrassic was having trouble chasing him away.

It hadn't really been sudden; the human, currently still in the form of the disgusting garbage infested Methenosian from their harried fight with the bug-like Dasypodidae, had slowly crept forward due to his smaller and quicker strides as they walked on. Reinrassic had partially been aware of it, and partially still caught up in his own muddled thoughts.

That was _not_ good.

From events prior, Reinrassic found himself unable to let go of what the human had been shouting at him in that annoyingly insolent way of his.

In any other circumstances, the creature would still not be alive and as such would no longer be able to influence Reinrassic in such a way, except… this filthy human had saved him.

The human had no real reason too, and it would have benefited the human in the long run. But regardless, he still had. It made Reinrassic mad, and troubled, and overall very confused.

And these irritating feelings were only strengthened evermore when he and the human had spent most of the night around that human's vile 'kampfia' and their names had been designated.

The Human was no longer "it" or "human." He was Ben-Ben Tennyson. And helping beings had been his way of life.

Reinrassic had read earlier reports of the infamous human with the Omnitrix back on his home planet before he was sent out to Earth, and they had all vividly described his brash actions, inferior fighting style and utterly stupid decisions. None of them had mentioned that this human had an almost illegal amount of luck and goodwill, or that the stupid human had been so willing to accept himself, a Highbreed, in spite of his species world-domination plans. That mean he was either extremely kind, or stupid. Usually the answer would have immediately been the latter, but Reinrassic knew the real answer. Reinrassic had never once gotten to know a being other than an Highbreed. And he had never been tainted by a lesser species. It was all so different, and new.

It was…

…unnerving.

Yet, strangely refreshing.

Just the thought of what was happening, what he was becoming, made Reinrassic absently clutch at his healing green hand, fearfully tracing his wholesome black fingers over the alien look and feel of his new hand. This did not go unnoticed by Ben-Ben Tennyson, much to Reniy's annoyance and discomfort.

'What's the matter?' Ben-Ben asked, frowning with concern as his strangely expressive eyes travelled to the Highbreed's twitching green hand. 'Is your hand acting up?'

'It is no concern of yours if my hand is 'acting up',' Reinrassic stated gruffly, yanking his hand swiftly back when Ben-Ben reached for it. 'Leave me be, lowlife! I have no need for your assistance!'

Ben let out an exasperated sigh and reached for the Omnitrix. 'Best to make sure,' he said, the familiar green flash appearing before the much-hated form of the Methenosian appeared again, and Ben-Ben started towards Reinrassic, his hands held up harmlessly. 'Listen, just let me strengthen the neurologic bonds between the cells…'

Reinrassic retreated and raised his claws defiantly. 'I have no current wish to harm you Ben-Ben Tennyson, but I will not hesitate under circumstances such as these.'

Ben-Ben, being the stupid lesser species he was, lunged forward anyway, and Reiny deftly dodged back. 'Listen, c'mon! Hey— stop moving!' Ben-Ben jumped and reached out, and Reinrassic kept dodging back and dancing gracefully out the way, unable to stop himself from distantly relating their awkward twirls and spins to the dance of a mated pair, and was hit by the even stranger notion that he was almost enjoying it. He himself was well experienced in courting mates, but with Ben-Ben now, the strange feelings that continued to overtake him made Reiny feel confused, suddenly juvenile and inexperienced. Even so, he found he didn't mind it.

'Path_etic_,' he stated with no real malice as the human made another lousy attempt to grab his arm. 'Is that really the best you can do, Ben-Ben Tennyson?' He added, almost teasingly.

Ben-Ben seemed to ignore that, as he grinned and answered with; 'Are you scared or something, Reiny?'

Reinrassic stopped and squared off at Ben at this, sounding affronted. 'I am not scared, neither am I "something",' he growled sharply. 'My hand is tainted enough without your filth touching it again.'

'Again with this!' Ben-Ben sounded quite worn but enraged by this; he threw his hands in the air and planted them on his hips, glaring at Reiny. Reinrassic met Ben-Ben's eyes, head cocking slightly. 'I just healed your hand, and we've worked together this whole time! Haven't you changed at all? You seriously still can't believe in your race's prejudices!' The human growled.

Reinrassic shook his head, snorting softly at Ben-Ben and crossing his arms. 'But it is the truth, Ben-Ben. You are simply too primitive to understand.'

Ben-Ben snarled and darted forward unexpectedly, grabbing the stubborn Highbreed's green hand. Reiny let out an odd displeased squawk as Ben-Ben closely examined his hand, his own green fingers gently probing Reiny's new equally green ones.

So Gentle and caring were the former human's hands that Reinrassic paused, his frazzled and extremely forbidden thoughts rushing back, and that was all the human needed to gain full hold.

'It seems alright. Let's just touch it up a bit to make sure.' Reinrassic shuddered slightly as the human's alien form concentrated on his hand and green energy flowed between them, setting off little revitalising sparks in his green hand.

'Done!' The human chirped, an annoying amount of brightness in his voice, even detectable through his alien form. 'It's definitely not falling off now.' Reinrassic continued staring at his hand even after Ben-Ben let go, lost deep in thought. The human noticed immediately, and to Reinrassic's utter contempt and growing panic, seemed worried.

'If what you say is true than I have truly become a filthy mongrel,' he lamented, his voice low and tone bitter, twitching his hand in distaste again. 'This… this is all your fault, vile beast.'

Ben morphed back and shook his head, frowning and watching Reiny. 'Hey, come on. You've got your arm back, what more could you possibly ask for?'

Reinrassic stopped and considered Ben seriously for a moment. 'For time to be turned back on its axis, Ben-Ben Tennyson.'

Ben couldn't help but grin saucily. 'Well, let me just have a look,' he said, gesturing to the Omnitrix. 'I'll bet I can find someone in here to help you.'

Silence overtook them as Reinrassic stared at the Omnitrix expectedly for a few moments, his body tense. Ben raised an eyebrow, deflating slightly and lowering his wrist. 'You're serious,' he stated disbelievingly. Reinrassic jerked, giving Ben a practically guilty look by Highbreed standards.

Ben stared back, looking defeated. 'But… but…that would mean none of this—' he indicated to the both of them standing side by side in the vast wilderness of sand, '-none of_ us_, would have happened!'

At Ben-Ben's heartbroken look, Reinrassic found his tainted hand rising of its own accord and resting lightly on the Human's shoulder, hesitantly yet tenderly. Ben's defeated gaze shot up to him, glancing to Reiny's hand on his shoulder for a second.

'Exactly, Ben-Ben Tennyson. For the greater good one's own sacrifices have no meaning.'

Reiny's hand let go of Ben-Ben as he lowered his head, whether in pity or respect or sadness Ben could only guess, before turning and continuing on. Raising one of his own hands to slowly reach up and feel the cool imprint of Reiny's on his shoulder Ben sighed and trudged after Reiny.

This time Reinrassic slowed his pace as he waited for Ben to catch up, only continuing when they were walking side by side along the vast wasteland.

* * *

><p>It was their second night on this accursed planet, and Reinrassic was, for better or worse, glad of Ben-Ben Tennyson's company.<p>

Ben-Ben was a mongrel like he had never seen before. He was hopeful, and cheerful, and bright. And he constantly bent his own way, flexibly darting around life, making his own rules to suit himself and his completely _human_ way of life. They had been searching for food earlier despite his own negative misgivings and come across _preiktialis Sunterlis; _a tough, prickly and extremely hard steel-plant that grew at the base of the rock croppings that were scattered around the planet. Reinrassic had been able to crush them with his extremely tough hands and had then extracted the nutritious juice it secreted through his tentacles. After his snide remark about Ben-Ben's delicate digestive tract Ben-Ben went for the Omnitrix, transformed into a stubby Gourmand and proceeded to eat through small forest of them that had been growing.

'What was that about a weak stomach?' The alien Ben-Ben was at the moment had grinned, grabbing the spikes and shoving them in his mouth whole. At Reinrassic's look of utter disgust Ben-Ben had laughed, switching back and chucking a thorny root teasingly at the larger alien, who batted it away in annoyance.

Amongst it all, a fondness was growing. Discreetly growing and embarrassingly wide, it was there.

Reinrassic was becoming… sinfully attached to the human. And he could no longer hold onto his iron will of thousands of mega-quartrets of training for the good of his nation. Everything Reinrassic knew was crumbling inside him, and somehow, when he was with the human, it didn't matter.

Some small part of him, the arrogant and disciplined side of him, was dutifully screaming and protesting, but it went unheard, or for better word, ignored. And he was almost past caring, with no thought to the consequences.

At present moment Reinrassic was uncomfortably perched a few meters away from Ben-Ben's infernal pit of heat, his fine long limbs splayed and curled over themselves somewhat awkwardly. Ben-Ben was next to the pit, sitting casually, legs perfectly crossed as he watched the dancing orange lights with mild fascination. Reinrassic saw no reason to give a spare thought about the unnatural lights of Ben-Ben's "kampfia." And for what reason was there to converse over one?

It was ridiculous; human customs were ridiculous. And stupid. And inferior.

Even so, he shuffled closer, tucking his long legs under his body and resting his claws on his lap, his gaze almost drowsily going from Ben-Ben to the fire and back again.

'Reiny?'

Reinrassic jerked up, almost toppling ungracefully onto his back at the sudden movement. He did his best to scowl, uncomfortably propping himself up on one arm and turning his attention Ben-Ben, ignoring the human's mocking smile.

The smile faded, Reniy stilled in expectation and the silence idled.

'What… what exactly do you find disgusting about me?'

'You are inferior.'

Ben-Ben's tone had been nothing but curious, but that had not stopped Reinrassic from immediately repeating those words that seemed to be the transparent answer for everything Reinrassic had ever said.

'But why am I inferior?' Ben asked, patiently pressing on.

'Your bloodline, Ben-Ben Tennyson,' Reiny answered robotically.

'What about it? How is it inferior?'

Reinrassic found himself staring at Ben-Ben. His deep green eyes were blazing in the campfire light, and his face, while open and smooth, was hardened with determination and curiously. The kampfia's light played gently with the deep green of his mesmerising visual orbs as they watched him intently. His features, so young and vulnerable, mocked Reinrassic.

He was _inferior._ He was _human_. Then… why did he look so pure?

'Because you are lower than a Highbreed. A filthy genetic mutation of our pure lines from your primitive ancestry.'

At this Ben-Ben grimaced and shook his head. 'Inferior,' he echoed, sighing. Reinrassic watched, unsure of how to act. He shifted again and quickly surveyed the area, only returning his attention back to the human when he was sure they were safe.

Ben-Ben's voice at the next question was soft, but strong . 'And you really believe that?'

'That is the way things are, Ben-Ben Tennyson,' Reinrassic answered, his gaze moving to stare at the far off desert, deliberately avoiding the human's intense gaze.

'But Reiny, don't you see? Things don't have to be that way. Someone's worth shouldn't be based on their bloodline!'

'Of course it should. That is the way the universe works.'

Ben-Ben rolled his eyes. 'On Earth we say money makes the world go around, but we're wrong, aren't we?'

'Of course you pathetic humans are wrong. This "money" does not turn the world; the gravitational forces of thousands of—'

'I know Reiny! That was just an example!'

Reinrassic glowered at Ben. 'If it was an example, then why did you feel inclined to agree with yourself?'

'Stop. You've confused me.'

Reiny nodded, his hackles lowering, looking quite pleased with himself. 'Because your intellect is inferior.'

Ben relaxed as well, shaking his head. 'That's harsh, but then, Kevin and Gwen tell me that all the time.' He laughed at Reiny's silent confused gaze. 'Y'know what, Reiny? You're all right.'

Reinrassic tiled his head in somewhat abashed annoyance. 'I am much higher than alright, Ben-Ben Tennyson. I am superior, and far from what you vile humans deem as "all right".'

Ben laughed again, and Reinrassic had to conclude he had said something enormously funny, although he couldn't possibly see what. Letting it slide, Reinrassic couldn't help but add: 'But aside from that, you are "all right" by Highbreed standards. I guess.'

Ben grinned at him then. 'Really? Thanks,' he said genuinely, knowing that any compliment from a Highbreed was quite something. His ego swelled silently. 'You're better than alright. You're awesome!'

Reinrassic stared at Ben cluelessly. Even though he had no discerning facial features, Ben could tell he was receiving a 'please explain' look.

'It means better then "really really really good."' He said, smile verging on a laugh.

He received a pleased huff from his alien companion, and Ben could have swore he was almost purring in his deep rumble as he answered 'Thank you for speaking the truth, Ben-Ben Tynneson.'

* * *

><p>'We must nearly be there by now, Ben-Ben,' Reiny growled.<p>

Ben shrugged, squinting up at Reinrassic under the sun. 'Hey, it's not like the teleporter was right next door,' he carelessly said. 'It's on the other side of the freaking planet!'

Reiny grumbled. 'However far we have walked, this pure atrocity! A superior being such as myself should_ not_ be reduced to traversing this empty pit like a common mongrel!'

Ben grinned. 'Welcome to the kennel club, Reiny.'

'Quiet, Ben-Ben Tennyson. You are a common mongrel, and I shall still have no qualms putting you in your place.'

'You're over that,' Ben casually said. 'I'm special.' To highlight his point he teasingly poked Reiny in the side, pleased when the only reaction he got was an irritated snarl.

'You are infecting me, worm.'

'You love it.'

'I do not.'

'Of course you don't.'

'That is what I just said, Ben-Ben. I do not.'

Ben shook his head fondly at the perplexed note in Reiny's tone but decided not to elaborate.

'You know my real name isn't Ben-Ben Tennyson,' Ben said out of thought after a few minutes of silence. 'It's just… Ben. Ben Tennyson.'

Reiny nodded, his gaze not travelling from the distant horizon. 'That is what you said, is it not? Ben-Ben Tennyson.'

'Yes, I mean no! Uh, my actual, _official _name is Ben Tennyson. Just that. But on Earth we only call each other by our first names. That's Ben for me. And before- y'know, _Ben-Ben_- was just our human way of introducing each other.'

Reinrassic was silent for a few moments, before; 'Humans are truly low, Ben-Ben Tennyson.'

Ben raised an eyebrow, wondering if Reiny had even listened. 'You can just call me Ben,' he offered again, glancing sideways.

'What do you call me, Ben-Ben Tennyson?'

Ben raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question, but answered none the less. 'Reiny.'

'And what is my real name?'

Ben faltered. 'Renrassik-um, Rienrassig the… third? Descendent of… hhmm. ..really really pure Highbreeds?'

Reiny actually stopped to give Ben a flat look. 'If you were to call me that on our home planet it would perfectly be within my rights to kill you.'

Ben laughed nervously, until Reinrassic started walking again, to which Ben hurried after him. 'My correct title is Reinrassic III, Seventh son of the Noble Highbreed House of Derazza, Direct descendant of the Pure Blooded High Order of Rarsect,' Reiny proudly told Ben, sounding oddly excited at reinstating his honorary name. 'On Augstaka our title, our namesake, is one of our greatest honours, and as such is of the upmost importance.' He glanced down at Ben. 'And you dare call me "Reiny."' He sounded strangely amused, in a fashion in which Ben knew he was taking no offence from their conversation.

'Sorry,' Ben said anyway, feeling slightly ashamed of himself.

'…I shall call you Ben-Ben Tennyson,' Reiny stated firmly, sounding far too smug.

Ben couldn't help but grin at the Highbreed. 'That's fine by me, Reiny.'

* * *

><p>Reinrassic watched the bright heated pinnacles of the kampfia move and flicker, every now and then casting long and weary looks at the landscape around them. He now sat much closer to the kampfia, and in that, far closer to Ben-Ben. The human and his terrible little kampfia were now familiar and almost comforting to the Highbreed. This was their third night, and Reinrassic was confident it would be their last. Soon they could leave and then-…<p>

…And then what? Destroy Ben-Ben?

The usually aloof Highbreed's antenna rattled in the dark, signaling his unease as he glanced over to the resting human no more than a few small clicks to his right. Ben-Ben, usually so jumpy and annoyingly energetic, was now curled up tightly in the sand, breathing deeply, his body still.

Reinrassic snorted softly as he continued to watch his human companion, finding it much more rewarding visually than the kampfia. Even now he was shocked at the large amount of recuperation the human required in order to propel their body through their lives. Ben-Ben had offered to take first watch as always, but Reinrassic had declined. He had seen the drag of the human's feet, and his struggling vital signs.

Ben-Ben shivered then, and Reinrassic tilted his head, shuffling closer. Ben-Ben's body had been doing this for a while, but only now was it becoming more rigorous. Glancing around almost guiltily, Reinrassic reached out and tenderly touched a digit to Ben-Ben's face, momentarily surprised at how delicate Ben-Ben felt. And how cold.

He didn't know much about humans and their strange biology, but from the past couple of days and the average temperature of Earth he knew they were not supposed to be this cold. And those body shudders Ben-Ben was experiencing were starting to worry him. Were humans really so fragile they could possibly pass on to the Netherworld from something as little as this…?

Lost deep in his thoughts, it took Reinrassic an embarrassing few kwats to realize Ben-Ben's eyes had slowly opened and his hand was still held to the human's cheek.

He immediately jerked his hand back, a small surprised hiss accompanying it while Ben-Ben simply stayed curled on the ground, his drowsy eyes following Reiny. After a few tense moments on Reinrassic's behalf Ben-Ben slowly shuffled closer, his visual sensors half closed. He managed to drag himself to Reiny's side, leaning his horizontal back against Reinrassic's crossed legs as Reinrassic watched in shock, unable to move.

'You're warm,' was Ben-Ben's sleepy and quiet response to his actions as his slowly turned over, his face pressed slightly in Reiny's outside thigh. 'I wish I'd kept my jacket…'

And just like that, the human went quiet again, and he detected the human's heart slow and his vitals relax. The only thing Reinrassic really noticed was that Ben-Ben's shivering had ceased, and that the human was currently nuzzling his face into his leg.

Mongrel behaviour such as this was extremely forbidden on Augstaka, as was mingling with any other species. But, as Reinrassic had slowly and painfully come to accept, they were not on Augstaka anymore.

Moving almost hesitantly, Reinrassic lifted a hand and easily encircled Ben-Ben's waist in the one go, using his other hand to support the human's top half as he quickly and fluidly swept the unaware human into his lap.

It would save Ben-Ben from freezing to death, and be much easier to keep a look out if Ben-Ben was there.

At least, that is what he told himself.

It made him feel highly pleased to be trusted on such a high level that Ben-Ben would intentionally fall into temporary hibernation right next to him, and trust his life- no matter how insignificant it was- completely and wholeheartedly to Reinrassic. This slightly came back to the topic of whether Ben-Ben was too trusting or simply too stupid, but Reinrassic was quick to dismiss that notion.

He gently shifted Ben-Ben until he deemed the lesser species was in a comfortable enough position curled upon his crossed legs, before gently reaching forwards to touch Ben-Ben's face again, this time stroking it for as long as he wanted, pleased warmth radiating from his skin at the close proximity of his –dare he say it?- mongrel _friend_.

And he sat in that same position the whole night, his hand never one slowing in its comforting notions on Ben's face, for the first time in his life feeling complete and truly pure.

* * *

><p>They had almost reached the teleporter and nothing had attacked them since. Ben was all for this good luck, but Reinrassic knew better than to let down your guard, even when you were almost there. He had experienced far too many missions failing because of petty mistakes such as that.<p>

It came from the ground, just like everything on Turrawaste. An explosion of sand just to their left that knocked Ben off his feet as a large dark shape leapt into the air.

'_Shit!_' Ben yelped as the thing landed next to him, snarling furiously. He clumsily tripped back as it swiped, and went for the Omnitrix. Before he could hit it the alien leapt at him and landed with its forearm claws on his torso, pinning him down.

Reiny immediately flexed his claws and ran forward, shooting them off at the sand beast. It jerked and snarled savagely at Reinrassic, but did not move off Ben. Reiny heard Ben-Ben wince as the thing shifted, its claws digging in.

Answering with a snarl of his own, Reinrassic charged, his bright wing-appendages snapping out in challenge, shining a brilliant gold in the sun. The beast howled and leapt off Ben, the spikes on its back bristling. Ben scrambled up as the sounds of the battle shrieked and bellowed around him, fumbling at the Omnitrix. Quickly turning the dial to Humungosaur and transforming, he whirled on his huge dinosaur-like feet to confront the beast.

'Let's kick some… uh, um… alien butt?' Ben trailed off unevenly as he watched Reinrassic viciously grab the creature's head and shoulders from behind it and twist the two. The thing's neck crudely snapped, and Reinrassic let the beast's lifeless body fall into the sand.

Reiny's wings slowly retracted and he growled softly, shaking his hands in disgust. 'Filthy creature,' he ground out, looking to Ben.

'Are you alright, Ben-Ben Tennyson?' He asked, his voice comfortingly softer.

Ben could only stare at the lifeless creature. It had various spikes all over its body like a porcupine. It reminded Ben vaguely of a mutant dog, with a narrowed snout with feelers at the end, and small soft looking ears. Sighing in resolution, he allowed himself to slip back into his normal human form like he was changing clothes, and approached Reiny sadly.

'You killed it,' he said, looking up at the Highbreed. 'Did you really have to kill it?'

'It was going to eradicate you, Ben-Ben,' Reiny told him seriously. 'You must eliminate anything with the slightest threat if you are to succeed.'

Ben frowned. 'Yeah, but, well… you didn't have to snap its neck!' He felt a tad sick, still looking down at the thing's body, scrabbling for words. 'It could have had a family or something.'

Reinrassic glanced down at the body, unimpressed. 'It was a Karbontera. They traverse the inside of this planet alone, and kill everything on sight. Snapping the neck is the most efficient way of dealing with such beast, and least disgusting.' He shot another glare at the carcass, which was already attracting a number of the planet's bug scavengers. 'If I had done it the _human_ way, there would have been _filthy_ tainted innards everywhere.'

Ben found there was nothing more he could really argue, but he was still a tad unsettled. This had reminded him much too sharply that Reiny was part of a brutal alien race intent on taking over the world. But, Reiny had saved him again, and seemed genuinely worried.

Looking at the carcass one last time, Ben turned his gaze on Reiny. 'Well… thanks,' he said, smiling sheepishly. 'I would have been a goner without you.'

Reinrassic nodded, before briskly walking to Ben's side and deftly yanking his shirt up. Ben jumped back with a squeak, batting Reiny's hand off. 'Hey-Whoa! We're still on a first name basis, here, Reiny! Try to restrain yourself!' He grinned through his joke, even though his cheeks were burning and it throbbed where the Karbontera had slightly clawed him with its grip.

Reinrassic paused in confusion before grumpily growling 'I was checking to see if the beast pierced your weak skin, Ben-Ben. Karbontera claws are intipped with venom.'

At this Ben yanked up his shirt in panic, hazardously checking the red patches splayed around his chest, before breathing an exaggerated sigh of relief. '_Whew_. It didn't break the skin. I'm fine!'

Reinrassic growled softly, stepping closer and gently touching an inflamed purple mark located around Ben's stomach. 'You are hurt,' he said in a 'duh' tone, as if Ben were wrong. 'That_ thing_ has harmed you.'

Ben shied away from Reiny's touch and dropped his shirt. 'Uh, well, that was you.' When Reiny didn't seem to comprehend what he meant, Ben retold him, shifting his gaze around uncomfortably. 'When we first started out. And you, uh, you know… hit me.'

Reinrassic was silent, and his gaze didn't leave Ben's stomach. After a tense moment, Reiny inclined his head slowly. 'I am… sorry… about that, Ben-Ben Tennyson.'

Ben blinked, then slowly smiled. 'Wow, Reiny. And I thank you heaps for saving me then.' He gave an awkward and elaborate bow, sweeping his arm in a wide arc and bending clumsily.

Reinrassic made no movement at all, and he actually took a step back. 'Was that meant to offend me, Ben-Ben Tennyson?'

Ben balked. 'No!' He said disbelievingly. 'That's how we show respect!'

Reinrassic continued to stare at him. 'My point remains. Humans are low, inferior, _mongrels._'

'Oh ha, ha,' Ben growled, even though he was sure he could practically see the smirk on Reiny's face. 'C'mon, let's go.'

'As you wish, Ben-Ben Tennyson,' Reiny rumbled contently, following after the Human.

* * *

><p>They had made it. The teleporter.<p>

'…My only honourable choice is to remain here.'

'No,' Ben insisted again quietly, his eyes wide. Reiny paid him no mind, his voice full of the iron conviction of millions of years of solid Highbreed belief.

'Because all lesser beings other than pure unadulterated Highbreeds must be expunged from the universe…' Reiny paused and lowered his raised fist to rest his gaze on Ben.

'…Including myself.' Reiny's tone immediately dropped to a soft and unsure one, and he suddenly reminded Ben of a lost puppy. He looked to the ground, refusing to meet Ben's eye.

'I thought I had gotten through to you, I thought you had changed—' Ben said helplessly, waving his arms uselessly at Reiny, who shifted awkwardly. 'That much is true. I have changed and now, I must pay the price.'

Ben didn't want to believe it, as much as he knew these were just the way things were.

'Does it… does it really have to be this way?' he asked one more time. 'Listen, you could come back with me, you could-'

Reiny silenced Ben by stepping forward and gradually lifting his hand up to Ben's face, both of their gazes locking. 'I am sorry, Ben-Ben. My path ends here. Yours does not. Go home.'

'But-but-Reiny, I'm not going to just _leave_ you here-'

Reiny's finger gently made contact with Ben's cheek and traced itself down his face tenderly. Ben idly noticed it was his black hand; his 'untainted' one.

'I console to the High One that our paths shall one day cross again. But that day is not today.' His hand reached Ben's chin and lifted to caress his whole face, his thumb finger resting on Ben's cheek. Ben watched Reiny, his eyes sad, before he slowly lifted his hand on top of Reiny's, the universe slowing around them for a few moments.

'Now go.'

Reiny abruptly dropped his hand and turned, heading back the way they came. He didn't look back.

Ben froze for a few moments, watching the Highbreed's receding back sorrowfully, before turning and jumping into the teleporter. He didn't look back, either, but he could feel the deep black pit left behind in Reiny's spot.

Reiny's shoulders hunched as he felt the shockwaves from the teleporter reverberate around him, but did not allow himself to look over his shoulder until the energy faded, and the teleporter was silent.

And he was truly alone on this planet.

'Remember me, Ben-Ben Tennyson,' he whispered one last time. 'I pledge to the High One that I will not forget you.'

* * *

><p>Annnnd Reiny made no appearance in Ultimate Alien. D"""":<br>(sniff) What a waste of potential stories, really! We could'a gone to his home planet and stuff, and, and, helped them more, and, and... le sigh.  
>Still might add more onta this one day, as I shall always have a fond love for Ben and Reiny 3<p> 


End file.
